Спасение
by deadone1013
Summary: Опита се да мисли трезво, но всичко в главата му се блъскаше в безпорядък. Ковчег. Догади му се. Това означаваше само едно. Погребан жив. Той усети приближаващият пристъп на паника. Пулсът му блъскаше оглушително в слепоочията, по дланите му, все още бутащи капака с всичка сила, избиха ситни капчици пот.
1. Трябва да избереш

**_Бележки:_** _Това е оригиналната история. Ако сте я чели, можете да преминете към втора глава._

* * *

Единственото нещо, което Дийн Уинчестър знаеше със сигурност беше, че кръвта на брат му изтичаше и попиваше в замръзналата земя. Дъждът беше студен, но той не го усещаше. Не усещаше и влагата, която се просмукваше в дрехите му. Не чувстваше ледените пръсти на вятъра. Ако сетивата му не бяха замъглени до такава степен, той щеше да знае също, че стои на колене в калта, позата му е почти като за молитва, с поглед, впит в двамата мъже срещу него, невиждащ и изгубен.

Но той се беше вцепенил, умът му беше тъмен и пуст, съзнанието му се опитваше да се пребори с невидим враг, опитваше се да реши невъзможна задача…

Демонът, който държеше отпуснатото тяло на Сам в задушаващата си хватка притисна ножа още по-близо до кожата на шията му, докато под него се появи тънка кървава следа.

\- Само една шепа пръст, Дийн. – припяваше с широка извратена усмивка – Само една шепа пръст и пращам Сами на оня свят.

Дийн преглътна, пръстите му, дълбоко заровени в мократа земя се свиха мъчително. Трябваше да се бори с цялото си същество срещу отчаяното желание да копае с голи ръце. Мисълта, че стоеше отгоре върху пресния гроб, докато на два метра под него приятелят му се бореше да си поеме въздух беше непоносима.

\- Тик-так, Дийн! – продължаваше демонът с дразнещият си напевен тон – Време е да избереш.

Стомахът му се сви болезнено. Гадеше му се.Пулсът барабанеше в слепоочията му, пречеше му да мисли.

Трябва да избереш.

Не, не трябваше да мисли за това. Имаше друг начин, просто още не го беше намерил. Не можеше да няма друг начин.

\- Чудя се колко ли кръв може да изгуби брат ти, преди да умре?

През главата му преминаваха всевъзможни сценарии, но нито един не завършваше с успех. Очите му отчаяно търсеха оръжие, нещо, което да му помогне. Ангелското острие стоеше забито в гърлото на един от демоните на няколко крачки, но не достатъчно близо, за да го достигне преди копелето да пререже гърлото на брат му.

\- Или колко дълго може да издържи един ангел, без да диша.

Думите на демона прогаряха пътя си в изтормозения му ум. Той с мъка потисна спазъма в корема си и желанието да повърне. Нямаше време.

Трябва да избереш.

И как щеше да го направи? Кръвта на Сам изтичаше тук горе. Кас се задушаваше там долу.

\- Той се бореше, трябва да му призная, твоят ангел. – демонът продължаваше да плюе отровата си – Повали четирима, преди да успеем да му сложим печата.

Гневът бълбукаше в гърдите на ловеца, искаше му се да зарови юмруци в отвратителното лице на проклетото нещо, да изтрие изкривената му усмивка, да го удря, докато го превърне в кървава каша.

\- О, а погледът му, когато видя името си върху символа? – Дийн стисна зъби, чудовището искрено се забавляваше от ситуацията – Виждал ли си някога страх в очите на ангел?

Сам издаде тих хлипащ звук, раната в корема му болеше адски, виждаше брат си през полузатворените си очи като в мъгла. Усещаше пръстите на демона, впити болезнено в гърлото му, пречеха му да си поеме дъх. Той го държеше пред гърдите си, едната ръка в задушаваща хватка, другата притискаше ножа на Руби в кожата му. Усещаше горещият му дъх в ухото си, докато говореше. Това, заедно с горчивият метален вкус в устата му, вкусът на собствената му кръв, осъзна той, караше стомахът му да се обръща. Едва чуваше думите.

Колко бързо се бяха обърнали нещата, мислеше си.

Преди час бяха получили снимка на Кас в отворен ковчег, със странен символ, дамгосан на гърдите му, и адреса на гробището. Бърза проверка показа, че това е обвързващ печат, който заключваше Сиянието му и го оставяше безсилен. Разбира се, че дойдоха веднага. И разбира се, че влязоха право в капана.

Дийн се биеше като ураган, острието летеше безмилостно във всички посоки, демоните падаха и червените искри осветяваха сутрешният сумрак. Задаваше въпроса си отново и отново и гневът му растеше всеки път, когато не получаваше отговор. Беше покрит с кръв и пръст, на рамото си имаше дълбока рана, която напояваше в червено ръкава на скъсаното му яке, но всичко, което имаше значение беше да изкопчи информацията, която му беше нужна.

Тогава Сам се издъни. Разсея се за миг и демонът заби ножа си до дръжката в плътта му. Болката избухна в главата му, светът се завъртя, устата му се напълни с кръв. Усети как ръката го хвана за яката и го изправи на крака, искаше да се бори, но тялото му не го слушаше.

\- Какво е усещането да стоиш върху гроба на домашният си любимец? – беше изсъскало съществото.- Какво ще кажеш, да го полеем ли с кръвта на брат ти?

Дийн беше коленичил в калта и го гледаше с отсъстващо изражение.

\- Избирай, Дийн. Приятелят или малкото братче?

Сърцето на Сам се сви, като си помисли какво преживяваше брат му в момента. Макар и ранен, той беше тук, пред очите му и Дийн знаеше точно колко време му остава, за да се опита да го спаси. Но Кас беше някъде под краката му, под десетки килограми пръст и камъни. Нямаха представа кога демоните са го заровили и, по дяволите, помисли си Сам, дори не знаеха дали това е правилният гроб. А и без силите си той нямаше по-голям шанс да оцелее, от който и да е друг човек.

\- Бях там, знаеш ли? Когато дойдоха да те измъкнат от Ада. – демонът продължаваше да говори, опиянен от собствения си глас – Жалко е, че не си спомняш. Кастиел, Страшилището на Преизподнята. Виж го сега, почти човек, заровен жив.

Дийн преглътна мъчително. Мисълта за Кас, затворен в дървен сандък метър на два, където въздухът му намалява с всяко вдишване, изобщо не му помагаше да намери изход от ситуацията. Той избута образа в периферията на съзнанието си и се опита да се съсредоточи.

\- Вече не изглежда толкова страшен, не мислиш ли? – горчивите думи на демона също не помагаха особено, само подклаждаха гнева му – Тик-так, Дийн. Тик-так!

\- Ще ти изтръгна сърцето и ще ти го натикам в гърлото! – изсъска ловецът през стиснатите си зъби.– Какво по дяволите искаш от мен?

Трябва да избереш.

\- Искам да те гледам как се гърчиш, Дийн Уинчестър.

Сам усети пръските слюнка по кожата си, когато чудовището изръмжа думите с откраднатите устни на откраднатото си тяло и потрепери от погнуса.

\- Искам да те гледам как се разпадаш отвътре, докато избираш брат си пред Кастиел, защото винаги избираш него – хватката се стегна около гърлото на Сам и той се закашля, мъчейки се да си поеме въздух - и най-вече искам да те гледам как стоиш тук на колене и не правиш нищо, докато ангелът ти умира.

Дийн прехапа до кръв долната си устна, за да не изкрещи от безсилие. Подсъзнателно той изпитваше отчаяно желание да се моли, но съзнателната част от него знаеше, че единственият, който би отговорил на молитвите му всъщност имаше нужда от неговата помощ. Въпреки това...

Моля те, Кас. Само се дръж. Ще те измъкна, обещавам.

Не е разумно да даваш обещания, които не можеш да спазиш, помисли си.

Още повече, че благодарение на обвързващият символ Кас най-вероятно не можеше да го чуе.

\- Когато приключа с теб, ще ме молиш да те убия, черноок кучи сине!

Дийн знаеше, че в момента заплахите му са нищо друго, освен напразни, но яростта кипеше в него, искаше да изтръгне гръкляна на стоящият срещу него мъж, макар че осъзнаваше, че това е само някакъв нещастник, който демона беше облякъл. Знаеше също така, че с всяка минута, в която продължаваше да говори, шансовете да измъкне Кас жив от тази каша намаляваха прогресивно.

\- Ако ме искаш мъртъв, просто ме убий.

Думите му бяха продиктувани от отчаянието, опитваше се да предложи себе си, защото вътрешно знаеше, че няма начин да направи този избор.

Лъжец. Знаеш, че ще избереш Сами и знаеш, че докато си седиш на задника и Кас умира там долу, част от теб ще умре с него. Никога няма да си го простиш.

\- Хайде! – изкрещя ловецът, разперил ръце в дъжда, на колене, готов да приеме участта си – Само остави брат ми и Кас намира.

Демонът се усмихна още по-широко. Как това изобщо беше възможно, изникна въпросът някъде дълбоко в замъгленото съзнание на Дийн Уинчестър.

\- И какво му е забавното на това? – очите му се оцветиха в черно – Предпочитам да те гледам как бездействаш, докато ангелът ти забива нокти в капака на ковчега, паниката го обзема и диша тежко и бързо, изгаряйки последният си останал кислород.

Дийн пое дълбоко въздух, мъчейки се да забави сърцето си, което блъскаше лудо в гърдите му, сякаш се опитваше да пробие дупка и да изскочи от нея.

\- Ще умреш заради това, бавно и мъчително. Адът ще ти се стори като разходка в парка в сравнение с това, което аз ще направя с теб!

Бяха му останали само думите. Нищо друго. Нямаше избор, нямаше помощ.

Моля те. Моля те. Моля те!

Оставаше му само да гледа с отсъстващ поглед ножа, опрян в гърлото на Сам. Безсилието го разкъсваше отвътре, искаше да крещи, но и думите го подведоха, останаха само шепот на устните му, никой не го чуваше.

Моля те!

Най-ценното нещо беше времето, а то се изсипваше между пръстите му като пясък, пулсът отмерваше секундите в гърдите му, безмилостно, една след друга.

\- Можеш ли да го видиш в главата си? Как се бори за последната си глътка въздух, пръстите му се забиват отчаяно в плътта, дращят по печата, опитва се да го изтръгне от гърдите си с голи ръце. – гласът на демона ставаше все по-забързан и задъхан, възбудата в него растеше с всяка дума – Можеш ли да го видиш? Да? Защото ще го виждаш до края на живота си всяка вечер, щом затвориш очи.

\- Ти, извратен кучи син! – изръмжа Дийн, стиснал до побеляване пръстите си в юмруци – Ще те накарам да си изядеш езика заради това!

Сам усети, как хватката на гърлото му се разхлаби, демонът беше прекалено зает да плюе отрова срещу брат му и беше забравил, че Сам все още е в съзнание. Точно това му трябваше, една секунда невнимание. Той се завъртя с мъка и грабна за китката ръката, която държеше ножа. Болката изкрещя в главата му при внезапното движение, но той се опита да я потисне. С периферното си зрение видя как Дийн започна да се изправя, за да му помогне.

\- Не, Дийн! Държа го! – опита се да извика, но това, което излезе от устата му беше по-скоро прегракнал стон – Намери Кас!

Трябваше обаче да се обърне отново към противника си, който използва свободната си ръка, за да забие юмрук в раната на корема му. Сам изкрещя, агонията се разля на вълни по цялото му тяло, той се сви несъзнателно в опита си да се пребори с усещането, борейки се да не припадне. Видя брат си, полу изправен, колебаещ се.

\- Дийн! – изграчи младият Уинчестър, устата му беше пълна с кръв – Върви!

Ръката на демона се стегна около плата на яката на якето му и го изправи насила на крака. Въпреки замъгленото си зрение Сам видя, че в суматохата ножът е изхвърчал настрани, прекалено далеч, за да може да го достигне. Той сви юмрук и замахна. Вложи цялата си сила в този единствен удар, болката изкрещя отново, когато пръстите му срещнаха челюстта на откраднатото тяло и когато то се свлече без звук на земята Сам изгуби равновесие и се стовари върху него. Ръцете на съществото се мятаха панически, опитвайки се да сграбчат гърлото му, но ловецът ги прикова над главата му и притисна гърдите му с коляно. Адреналинът пищеше в ушите му, нямаше да издържи дълго в това положение, коремът му се свиваше от болка, капки студена пот избиха по челото му. Той се поколеба само за миг. Ножът беше далече, нямаше как да пусне демона, хвърли бърз поглед към брат си, който беше измъкнал малка сгъваема лопата от багажника и копаеше. Съществото се мяташе под тежестта му. Имаше само един шанс.

\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, – гласът му беше дрезгав и отпаднал, но беше достатъчно - omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…

Демонът се сгърчи под него, Сам си пое дълбоко въздух, светът се въртеше пред очите му, но той потисна гаденето и продължи.

\- Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. – тялото под него потрепери - Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.

Дийн чуваше гласа на брат си глух и далечен, все едно се намираше от другата страна на дълъг и тъмен тунел. Съзнанието му регистрира факта, че Сами беше притиснал демона на земята и се опитваше да прати копелето обратно в Ада. Част от него искаше да хвърли лопатата и да го разкъса на парчета със собствените си ръце. Умът му нямаше нищо общо с това, което правеше в момента. Ръцете му се движеха сами, по инерция, изгребваха настървено пръстта, без да има нужда да влага в действието отсъстващата си мисъл.

Моля те, Кас. Моля те!

Думите отекваха в главата му, без да е сигурен за какво точно се моли. Може би да не е прекалено късно? Може би се молеше това, което щеше да извади от гроба да не е отпуснатото бездиханно тяло на единствения му приятел. Или се молеше демонът да не го е излъгал и това да е правилният гроб? Колко грешно звучеше този израз в ума му. Колко грешно звучеше всичко, колко много приличаше на някакъв извратен кошмар, от който щеше да се събуди разтреперан и потен. Или пък се молеше да не е като в един от онези сънища, в които колкото и бързо да се движиш, все не е достатъчно, където всичко е като на забавен кадър, мускулите те болят почти физически от усилието, но не можеш да помръднеш и сантиметър повече.

\- Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.- продължаваше да чува от далеч гласа на брат си - Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt…

И Дийн продължаваше да копае, капките дъжд се стичаха по лицето му като сълзи, влизаха в очите му и му пречеха да вижда. Той нервно ги избърса, забравил, че до преди минути беше заровил пръсти в земята, ръката му остави кална следа, но нямаше значение. За това, което правеше не му трябваше зрение. Беше го правил милиони пъти. Дийн Уинчестър разкопаваше гробове през целия си съзнателен живот.

\- Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. – продължаваше да нарежда Сам, демонът под него крещеше нещо на неразбираем език - Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.

Върхът на лопатата удари нещо твърдо и сърцето на ловецът прескочи един удар. Падна на колене и разрови пръстта с треперещите си от студа и от напрежението пръсти. Ръцете му напипаха дъските на дървения ковчег.

\- Кас? - в колебливият му тон трепна искрица надежда, докато почистваше капака.

Използвайки лопатата като лост и влагайки цялата тежест на умореното си тяло, той чу скърцащ звук, когато стоманените пирони се измъкнаха от местата си.

\- Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.- Сам беше почти на края и демонът пищеше и сипеше заплахи.

Миризмата го блъсна в лицето и изгори ноздрите му. Побъркани копелета, беше първата му мисъл, заровили са го заедно с разлагащ се труп! Защото другата възможност беше немислима, невъзможна, непоносима.

\- Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus… - Сам беше на края на силите си, усещаше го по отпадналия му глас.

Капакът се отвори с протяжен стон и дъхът на Дийн замръзна в гърлото му.

\- Сами! – викът се сля с истеричния смях на демона – Недей!

-… audi nos!- довърши в този момент Сам.

Чуй ни, Господи!

Мъжът с мъка изкашля гъстият черен дим и земята под него го попи със съскане и тлееща трева, въпреки ситните капки дъжд. Очите му останаха затворени, тяло му се отпусна под изтръпналите пръсти на младия Уинчестър. Сам се претърколи от безжизненото тяло и седна на земята, очите му вперени в мъртвешкото изражение на лицето на брат му, неразбиращи.

\- Не е той, Сами. – думите едва се отрониха от побелелите му устни – _Не е той._


	2. Без паника!

**_Бележки:_** _Отне ми доста време да продължа с историята. Няма спойлери тук. Не мисля, че действието се развива в определен сезон. Ако трябва да избирам, може би ще е шести, някъде в началото. Но след като Сам си върна душата. Нищо определено. Още не съм решила как ще се развият нещата от тук нататък. Приятно четене!_

* * *

Беше му нужно известно време да осъзнае, че това, което чувстваше всъщност беше болка. Но съвсем не ставаше въпрос за бледото, притъпено от Сиянието му усещане, че нещо в приемника му изискваше да бъде излекувано, с което беше свикнал. Интензитетът на този път беше в пъти по-голям, болката крещеше в главата му и всяка друга мисъл беше останала на заден план. За първи път от много дълго време имаше това всепоглъщащо усещане и то можеше да означава само едно нещо.

Опита се да си спомни нещо от изминалите часове. Или дни? Не можеше да каже със сигурност. Опита се да достигне Сиянието си, но не го усещаше. Знаеше, че е в него, но колкото и да се опитваше…Нищо не се случи.

Знаеше също, че очите му са отворени, но около него цареше пълен мрак. Колебливо размърда пръстите на дясната си ръка, след това на лявата, после протегна длани и опипа внимателно около себе си. Ръцете му срещнаха преграда, той я проследи до колкото можеше, усещането беше като за дърво, няколко трески се забиха в пръстите му и той издиша шумно.

Лежеше по гръб в тесен дървен сандък, осъзна, капакът беше само на няколко сантиметра от лицето му и едва можеше да размърда изтръпналите си крайници.

Зловещо прозрение започна да се прокрадва в ума му, а спомените започнаха да нахлуват един след друг и с всеки следващ безпокойството му растеше. Опита се да успокои дишането си, но сърцето му блъскаше бясно в гърдите, а по лицето му избиха ситни капки пот.

 _Демоните_. Спомни си демоните.

Бяха му устроили засада, нападнаха го в група, той се бореше, но те бяха повече, бяха подготвени. Беше повалил трима или четирима от тях, когато останалите го притиснаха на земята, той се съпротивляваше, риташе и се опитваше да се отскубне от хватката им. Тогава го видя.

Приемникът беше висок, едър мъж, но той можеше да различи ужасното същество вътре в него, черната му покварена душа, носеща отпечатъка на Ада. В ръката си държеше железен ръжен с нажежен до червено символ на срещуположния край и се усмихваше. Един от демоните, който го държаха разтвори ризата на гърдите му, разкъсвайки я.

„Стой мирно, ангелче.", изграчи мъжът.

Той приближи зачервения метал на сантиметри от лицето на Кастиел, давайки му възможност да го разгледа. Кръглият обвързващ символ беше ясно различим, но имаше и нещо друго. Беше името му, осъзна Кас. Името му, написано на собственият му език беше включено вътре в печата. В този случай не само щеше да го затвори в приемника, а също и да заключи Сиянието му и да му попречи да използва силите си. Очите му се разшириха от изненада и неприкрит ужас.

„Искам да те чуя как крещиш."

Нажеженото желязо срещна голата кожата на гърдите му със съскане и миризма на изгоряла плът и той изкрещя.

* * *

Сам се взираше невярващо в пребледнялото лице на брат си. Мозъкът му, вече значително замъглен от болката и загубата на кръв, отказваше да възприеме думите. До него едрия мъж все още лежеше на мократа трева в безсъзнание.

\- Не е той. – повтори Дийн.

Капките дъжд се стичаха по лицето му, оставяйки следи в отпечатъците от мръсните му пръсти. Сам не беше сигурен до колко това беше всъщност само дъждът. Кръвта от нараненото му рамо попиваше в ръкава на ризата и якето му и капеше бавно на земята. За няколко дълги секунди Дийн гледаше с празен поглед мъжа, в който до преди минути беше демона.

След това изскочи от дупката, която беше изкопал и се нахвърли върху него с всичката ярост, която можеше да побере в стиснатите си юмруци. Сграбчи го за яката и го изправи в полуседнало положение, докато кокалчетата на другата му ръка се разбиха в носа му с отвратителен звук на смачкана плът и счупени кости.

\- Дийн! – извика Сам, ръката се протегна и хвана края на якето му, но Дийн се отскубна от слабата му хватка без никакво усилие и продължи да удря отпуснатото тяло – _Ще го убиеш!_

Но брат му или не го чу или го игнорира, стоварвайки мълчаливо яростта си върху мъжа. Знаеше, че това е просто обвивка, че демонът го няма, че това, което наранява е просто един невинен човек, който най-вероятно е страдал с месеци, затворен в тялото си и измъчван от чудовището, но не му пукаше. Някой трябваше да плати за това, някой трябваше да бъде наранен, някой трябваше да страда и Дийн имаше нужда да удря, имаше нужда да изкара от себе си цялата тази ярост.

\- Дийн, спри! – извика отново Сам - Можем да го използваме! Може да си спомни къде е Кас!

Нещо в ума му просветна и той направи връзката, разбра какво се опитваше да му каже Сам.

Когато Раят изтръгна Кастиел от тялото на приемника му, за да го „образова" и да го направи отново послушен войник, те разбраха, че Джими има откъслечни спомени от времето, прекарано като приемник. И когато Боби беше обсебен от демон си спомняше всичко. Сам също помнеше времето, прекарано с Мег в тялото му. Беше изстрел в тъмното, но беше единственият им шанс.

Ръката на ловеца замръзна във въздуха за момент, след това се отпусна примирено отстрани до тялото му.

* * *

Кастиел притисна длани в капака над главата си и отблъсна с всички сили, които бяха останали в изтръпналото му тяло. Мястото не беше достатъчно, за да може да свие колене колкото трябва, за да има нужната опора. Но дървото не поддаде и на милиметър. Той остана неподвижен за секунда, очите му се взираха в мрака, опитвайки се да различат нещо. Усещаше как паниката започваше да протяга студените си пръсти, за да го стисне за гърлото.

Ковчег. Това беше ковчег.

Опита се да мисли трезво, но всичко в главата му се блъскаше в безпорядък. Ковчег. Догади му се. Това означаваше само едно.

 _Погребан жив._

Той усети приближаващият пристъп на паника. Пулсът му блъскаше оглушително в слепоочията, по дланите му, все още бутащи капака с всичка сила, избиха ситни капчици пот. Усещаше тежест в гърдите си, все едно нещо го притискаше. Дишането му беше бързо и накъсано, имаше усещането, че кислородът, който поемаше не беше достатъчен.

Трябва да спреш. Трябва да помислиш.

Мускулите на ръцете го боляха от усилието. Той затвори очи в мрака и ги покри с длани в отчаян опит да се успокои и да забави дишането си. Само ако можеше да използва Сиянието си... Ангелът пое дълбоко въздух, гърдите го боляха от липсата на кислород. Той преглътна болезнен стон.

 _Запази спокойствие._

* * *

\- Хей! – Дийн държеше с една ръка отпуснатото тяло на мъжа в седнало положение за яката, а с другата го удари силно през лицето.- Хей, събуди се!

\- Дийн!

Той не обърна внимание на отчаяните опити на Сам да го накара да се отнася по-внимателно с човека. Нямаше време да бъде мил, тялото му беше на автопилот, дланта му нанасяше равномерни премерени удари, без да е нужно да влага в тях отсъстващата си мисъл.

Едно по едно, всяко нещо с времето си. Първо трябваше да се убеди, че бившият приемник е в съзнание и достатъчно на себе си, за да може да им каже къде е Кас. Или каквото и да е. Лекият дъжд беше спрял, никъде нищо не помръдваше, не се чуваха никакви звуци.

Беше тихо.

 _Тихо._

Дийн разбра, че нещо не е наред със Сам чак когато спря да чува постоянните му молби да го дава по-полека с мъжа в ръцете си.

\- Не, не, не! Сами!

Той пусна тялото и то падна с тъп звук отново на земята, звук, който прокънтя на пустото гробище по-силен, от колкото трябваше да бъде. Като на забавен кадър Дийн падна на колене до неподвижното тяло на брат си. Ръката на Сам все още притискаше раната на корема, но очите му бяха затворени, а лицето му беше пребледняло. С треперещи пръсти ловецът се пресегна да провери за пулс. Кожата на Сам беше ледена, но той усети бавното туптене и издиша облекчено.

* * *

Но облекчението не остана в ума му за повече от секунда. Сам беше в шок. Трябваше да направи нещо и то бързо.

Дийн изруга на глас. Значи все пак трябваше да избере. Можеше да вземе брат си и да го закара в болница. Но това означаваше да изостави Кас.

Дори не си сигурен, че е жив, прокрадна се един малък глас в главата му. Докато Сами все още има шанс. Но няма да е за дълго.

Трябва да избереш.

\- По дяволите! – изруга отново Дийн.

\- Внимавай с приказките, Катерицо.

Гласът на Краули го стресна. Дори не беше усетил кога демонът се беше появил зад гърба му.

Дийн се завъртя с лице към Краля, прикривайки Сам с тялото си.

\- Ти! – изсъска- Ако се опиташ да го докоснеш с пръст...

\- Да, да, - Краули разсеяно махна с ръка – Ще ме убиеш и така нататък. Знам. Ставаш банален.

Дийн облиза пресъхналите си устни.

\- Ако не си дошъл да довършиш работата на миньоните си, тогава какво искаш?

\- Е, знаеш. Да си наваксаме. – отвърна демонът небрежно- Какво става с теб тези дни?

\- Върви по дяволите, Краули! – каза Дийн през стистнатите си зъби – Няма време за глупостите ти.

Той се опита да повдигне безжизненото тяло на Сами, колкото да може да сложи главата му в скута си.

\- Хм, - нацупи се демонът с престорена загриженост – Мислех си, че ще си по-отзивчив, като се има предвид, че съм тук да помогна...

\- Да помогнеш? – Дийн му хвърли бърз невярващ поглед, след това положи длан върху изгарящото от треската чело на брат си – твоите хора направиха това. Не ми казвай, че нямаш нищо общо!

\- Е, - Кралят изглеждаше почти смутен – Нещата не са ...розови в Ада напоследък. Неохотно трябва да призная, че властта ми се изплъзва между пръстите.

Той направи няколко безцелни крачки около братята, стараейки се да не изцапа обувките си в калта.

\- Има... така да се каже, в някои среди... – той поглади костюма си – Нека кажем, че ми направи услуга като изпрати тези предатели, където им е мястото. Имам специални планове за този тук. – той кимна към тялото на високият мъж, лежащо на земята до Сам.

\- Искаш да ми помогнеш?- Дийн попита колебливо- Наистина? Без трикове? Без сделки?

\- Щом поставяш въпроса така- демонът завъртя очи – Добре, - въздъхна – Започнал съм да се размеквам.

\- Можеш ли да оправиш Сами? – Дийн впи загриженият си поглед в брат си – Или да намериш Кас?

Краули се приближи до лежащият в безсъзнание мъж и сложи ръка на челото му. Секунда по-късно се изправи.

\- Домашният ти любимец е заровен в северозападният край на гробищата, до параклиса.- лицето му помръкна- Лосът щеше да разбере препратката към _Стивън Кинг_...Трябва да побързаш, ако искаш да извадиш Кастиел от там жив. Не му оставя много време.

Дийн се бореше с желанието да се изправи на крака и да тича до мястото, което демонът беше посочил. Той прокара пръсти през косата на Сам, без да помръдне от мястото си.

\- Да, ясно. – Краули поклати глава – Труден избор, а?

\- Майната ти, Краули! – отвърна отсъстващо Дийн.

\- Ти си безнадежден случай! – въздъхна Кралят – Върви. Аз и Лоса ще се разходим до близката болница.

\- Ако се опиташ... – Дийн стисна юмруци. Борбата, която се водеше в него беше ясно изписана по лицето му. Той дори и не се опита да го скрие.

\- Бла-бла... – демонът се наведе над Сам и сложи ръка на рамото му – На гроба пише Ерих Вайс. Побързай. – каза и изчезна заедно със Сам, преди Дийн изобщо да може да реагира.

Дийн остана взрян в празното пространство за част от секундата.

След това започна да тича.

* * *

 _Запази спокойствие._

Кастиел затвори очи и се опита да отпусне вцепенените си крайници. Дишането му беше учестено и накъсано. Заради липсата на кислород или заради паниката, той не можеше да определи.

 _Без паника!_

Само че тялото му не искаше да слуша. Паниката беше навсякъде около него. В главата му нямаше нищо друго. Той се бореше с всички сили срещу желанието да блъска с юмруци и да рита капака на дървеният си затвор и да крещи.

Усещането беше толкова живо, че можеше да се закълне, че някой наистина крещи в ухото му. Че някой блъска по капака на ковчега. Отдалечена част от съзнанието му беше наясно, че чува собствения си глас. Но просто останалата част не можеше да го възприеме.

Когато часове (или минути?) по-късно изтощението го заля като вълна, той спря да се бори и се отпусна по течението.

* * *

Пръстта беше мокра и тежка. Нищо не се случваше достатъчно бързо. Движенията му изглеждаха като на забавен кадър. Сякаш стоеше отстрани и наблюдаваше себе си, като на стара, черно-бяла накъсана лента. Мускулите на ръцете му крещяха от напрежението.

Лопата удари твърда повърхност и Дийн се свлече на колене, заравяйки пръсти в мократа земя. Символите по капака на ковчега бяха ясно различими. Той разпозна енокийските знаци на обвързващата магия. Изправи се и замахна с всичката му останала сила, молейки се да е достатъчно, за да може върха на лопатата да разбие дъските. Но не достатъчно, за да нарани намиращото се под тях тяло.

Дървото изскърца и металът потъна на сантиметър, счупвайки един от печатите. Дийн замахна отново. Умът му работеше на автопилот. Пулсът блъскаше шумно в ушите му. Догади му се.

Едно мигване по-късно той вече беше отново на колене, заровил ръце в отвора на капака. Дъските стърчаха като костеливи ръце от пресен гроб. Истеричният смях се надигна с грозен бълбукащ звук в гърлото на ловеца. Метафората, която умът му подхвърляше настойчиво караше стомахът му да се обръща.

Тялото беше безжизнено и тежко в ръцете му. По-тежко отколкото се предполагаше, че трябва да бъде дребният мъж в разкъсано тънко кафяво палто. Колко ли тежат ангелите, притисна се болезнено въпросът в черепа му.

 _"Истинската ми форма е с размерите на сградата на Крайслер,"_ чу ехото от гласа на Кастиел в главата си.

Треперещи, пръстите му трескаво потърсиха пулс.

\- По дяволите! – изруга Дийн през стиснатите си зъби.

А може би ангелите не трябваше да имат пулс...

 _\- По дяволите, Кас!_


End file.
